Something To Believe In
by helookslikearedvine
Summary: Kurt/Burt fic  : Klaine, of course. Burt warns Kurt on the power he has as well :


A/N - So I had this idea, because I'm conflicted about Blaine's parents and father - on whether anyone has 'protected' Blaine. So read on. Review? :)

* * *

><p>Blaine had made a great first impression when they first met, shaking his hand and calling him 'sir'. However, the look of awe in Blaine's eyes at any contact between him and his son made him curious. As did the brief expression of shock which flooded Blaine's face for a moment as Burt clapped on the shoulder to bid him farewell.<p>

Along with the progression of the relationship between the two boys -changing from friends to best friends, and from best friends to boyfriends – came a progression in the knowledge of Blaine's home life. The curiosities Burt had had previously weren't as mysterious as he came to know more about Blaine's relationship with his father.

He knew Mr Anderson wasn't very accepting of Blaine's '_life choices_' and Blaine could definitely benfit from much more support. However if Blaine couldn't find support at home, he could definitely find it in the Hudmel house. Blaine was like a son to Burt.

He knew he had to say something. He had already warned Blaine to not hurt Kurt, not to take advantage and all the cliché fatherly stuff; however he couldn't help but wonder whether Kurt was aware he held power in the situation, too. He was an equal party in this relationship, and he could break Blaine's heart just as easily as vice versa.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Buddy, come sit down for a minute. We need to talk." Burt said, shifting nervously as he sat in the arm chair.<p>

"… Okay," Kurt said, taking a seat across from his father on the couch, "If this is another sex talk I'm checking out now. Blaine and I haven't even..."

"No, no – It's not one of those conversations, Kurt. It's just –It _is_ about Blaine."

Kurt's eyes shifted slightly before settling on his father's eyes.

"Okay. What exactly about Blaine?"

"I'm sure Blaine told you about the little talk we had a few months back, right?" Burt stalled before Kurt nodded his head with wide eyes, indicating he knew which conversation his father was talking about. The father talk.

"Well, I realised it's not just him I should have that kind of talk with. I'm not dumb, Kurt. I know Blaine's dad isn't as accepting as me, he isn't a great father and he doesn't accept him like I accept you."

Kurt had no idea where this conversation was going. His father usually kept out of his relationship – only asking once every week or so whether Blaine's issues at home had improved or worsened, and if everything was still good between both boys.

"I know that he doesn't know you and Blaine are together. There's no one out there to… protect Blaine the same way I protect you, so I'm goin'a say the same stuff I told Blaine to you."

Kurt knew his father had a caring heart, and couldn't stand to see someone vulnerable or hurting; he always needed to help. What he hadn't anticipated was that Burt would form such a bond with his boyfriend. Tears began prickling behind his eyes and he swallowed thickly a few times, ridding of the lump he felt there.

"Love is dangerous Kurt. You _know _from conversations we've had before that you can't just throw yourself around without consequence. I just need for you to be aware that it's not just your heart at stake here. It's easy for me to see Blaine as the big bad guy that's goin'a break your heart – but Blaine's just as vulnerable as you are. He's just like you. He loves you, and he trusts you with his heart not to just throw this away and hurt him."

Kurt knew a conversation like this would come when he was finally in a relationship. He had anticipated the cliché threats of death from an imaginary boy's father, and he anticipated the pressure of not wanting to mess up a relationship once he realised he most definitely had the power to do so. What he hadn't expected was for his _own_ father to do the warning.

"I know this is weird, buddy, but I doubt that excuse of a father he has will ever come talk to you about this. Blaine needs to be protected too, because you _both_ matter. Okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"Just be careful okay, son? You can go now."

Kurt nodded again, fearing if he opened his mouth he would become a sobbing mess.

He got up soundlessly, throwing his arms around his father and whispering '_thank you'_ in his ear before going up to his room.

Burt Hummel wasn't exactly a man known for exceptional speeches and planned words, but Kurt had always known the feelings were definitely behind the truck shirts and baseball caps somewhere.

When a difficult situation would arise Burt always had the right words to say. This was merely another one of those situations where Kurt looked at his father in awe, thanking the Gods he didn't believe in that he had been so lucky.

Kurt went up to his room just in time for his skype date with Blaine with tears in his eyes.

He told Blaine everything Burt had told him, and although the graphics weren't perfect, Kurt was sure he saw tears which contrasted with the small smile on Blaine's face.

A/N - Thanks for reading BBs (:


End file.
